The Bond Between a Master and his Pet
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Kuro has these odd feelings for 'his' master Rin, but will an encounter with a strange relic allow 'him' to be with the one he loves? Rin x Female Kuro. Might be full story if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 1

Another group project between me and Element-Overlord. He's also gonna help me on some of my fics that need some work. Anyways, this will be a oneshot for the time being. But read the next author's note to learn more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a calm, cool day at True Cross Academy as Rin was currently taking the time to do some well served napping. It had been a few days since the training camp incident with Amaimon, so things were beginning to calm down. Granted, now everyone knew what he was, but he was too tired to worry too much.

On his stomach was his cat familiar, Kuro. What Rin didn't know about Kuro, was that 'he' was actually a 'she'. Most humans can't tell the gender apart, so she merley let it slide.

But ever since she became Rin's familiar, she's had this weird feeling. The feeling to protect, to stay close to him. It was strange, but she had an idea on what it was. Her instincts telling her of a potential mate. And from what she gathered, it was Rin.

But while Kuro was feeling Rin as a potential mate, she was also afraid of him not feeling the same way as her or even rejecting her altogether. And that was without mentioning the other girls that could fight for her master's affection, including that Izumo girl or Shiemi (who had a very developed bust) or even that exorcist girl that Shiro had trained before taking care of Rin.

'Why do I have to feel like this for Rin?' Thought the demonic cat in dismay before Rin surprisingly took her in a hug (while still asleep), making her blush at his warm body around her. 'Even so...he's to comfortable...Nya~!'

Kuro was about to let the warmth soothe her into a peaceful slumber, but shook her head and carefully squeezed out of Rin's grip. she landed on the floor and gave a sigh before heading out the opened door. She needed a walk to clear her head.

No one was in the halls during her walk, which is just what she needed. As she passed the rooms, one door was ajar. Curious, she peeked her head in and saw that it was filled with different relics. Perhaps this is where they stored old artifacts and weapons. Seeing no harm, she walked in and began to look at the different items.

'Hmm...I wonder how some of these work...' Kuro thought before she saw an amulet on the ground near her, and so with curiosity taking a hold of her, the cat went to the amulet and saw how it looked like:

The amulet itself was a wooden hexagon with Yin-Yang markings around it and a mirror on it's center.

Kuro was very curious about how the amulet worked, but when she put a paw in the center, it began to shine. Now, unknown to the demon cat, the amulet was called the "Equivalent Heartbeat", an artifact that could help some people became what they wished to be, but in exchange they had to lose something as equally important in exchange.

And since Kuro deep inside wanted to be with Rin as a mate, then she would become something similar to him BUT she would lose something that she had all her life. Thus when the shining stopped, and Kuro (who had been forced to close her eyes) saw her reflection, she was shocked to see that instead of her cat form, she had become a human!

'W-WHAT?!' The now human Kuro thinked in shock as she took her looks:

Kuro now looked like a human around Rin's age with long black hair that had some yellow stripes and her cat ears, she had a cute face with green-yellow eyes and whiskers marks on her cheeks. Her body was similar to Izumo, but with a more developed bust and more curves. Also on her rear there was her twin tails.

Kuro was stunned beyond belief at her appearance. She looked cute if she did say so herself. She looked down at her body and saw that it was completely bare. Her fur was replaced by this peach colored skin all over her.

Luckily her tails were intact as they twitched a little bit.

"What happened to me?" questioned Kuro who realized she didn't sound like a cat anymore. She didn't go 'nya' she used her own voice for words. This was a complete change of what she was use to.

She felt a draft from the open door that caused her body to shiver a little. Without her fur and in the nude, the room was frigid to her. She needed to get some clothes.

Luckily for the now half human, half demon cat, there were some clothes near her, which consisted of a black and red sailor fuku suit with an apparent left yellow and red eye on it and a eye patch on it's right. (In short she found Senketsu from Kill La Kill, Nuff Said) Upon putting them on her, Kuro couldn't help but feel warm.

'B...l...oo...d...M-...o...re...' She could have sworn she heard a faint voice before shaking it out as her imagination and thus she decided to go to Rin's room to rest.

Kuro made sure she couldn't hear anyone coming and carefully crept into Rin's room. Luckily Yukio was off on a mission, which meant Rin was still sleeping. She smiled at his sleeping face and gave a small lick to the tip of his nose and gently pulled the covers up so she could get underneath. After that, she snuggled up to Rin and her two tails draped over his legs.

"Good night, master."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That's right people. Rin x female Kuro. Bet this is the first one of its kind. Now then, this will be a oneshot right now, but if we manage to get at least 10 reviews, telling us to continue and make it a full story, we'll do it. So keep those reviews coming.


	2. Chapter 2

The bond between a master and his pet

chapter 2

Well people, both me and Element-Overlord have decided to keep going with this story. With just oen chapter, 14 reviews. Now if that doesn't show how much you want to see this continue, then I don't know what does. Just remember to give him equal amount of credit as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh..." Kuro mumbled as she slowly awoke herself after sleeping alongside her master (and potential mate) Rin, "W-wha...happened...?!" She asked before she remembered everything that happened a while ago, from her finding the artifact to becoming human, which made her jump out of the bed in surprise as she looked at herself.

"I-I'm a human...?" She looked at herself one more time before she smiled and cheered, "YEAH! I'M A HUMAN! NOW MASTER WILL BE-" Kuro stopped herself upon realizing two things:

1. How would she make her master be interested in her as a mate despite being now the same species?

and 2. How would Rin even react to her new form?!

But it seemed that fate would make her find the answer to the second question as Rin, who was shaken up by Kuro's happy screaming, was getting awake and the demon cat now human was frozen up as Rin opened his eyes and looked at a very cute and, dare he say it, sexy girl in front of him before realizing that there were two tails on her back and a pair of cat ears where her human ears would had been, even more there was a familiar collar that only his familiar, Kuro, would use...which meant that...

"Kuro?" questioned Rin after seeing all the dots connect.

Kuro felt like passing out from shock, but suddenly had an idea. One to break the ice and let her explain what happened.

"Nya~! Morning master~!" sang Kuro with one eye opened as she held her hands up like they were still paws while her tails wagged.

Rin's eyes bulged as the sight was both cute and sexy. Which caused him to gain a small nosebleed from it.

N-not that I mind you being like that..." Rin said while hiding his nosebleed. "But how did you EVEN become a human?"

"Well master, It's a long story..." And so Kuro told her master what had happened from her going into the room, finding the artifact that turned her into a human (with some demonic features) and finding the outfit she currently had. "...and that's when I went to sleep near you and waited until you woke up, master..." She finished as Rin nodded at what she said and wondered what kind of artifact that could be.  
'Maybe Yukio will have an idea on what that was. But for now, what do we do now?' thought Rin who figured it would be weird if his familiar stayed in the room until they could change her back. Which surprised him considering he figured Kuro was male.

That's when he suddenly realized something. If Kuro was a female the whole time, then, oh shit.

He remembered a day when he was taking a bath and Kuro had wandered in and watched him before hopping in. Rin didn't mind it at the time and even helped clean Kuro up, but he did feel like Kuro was staring at his body when that happened. But to realize that Kuro was female the whole time, that left an embarrassing feeling that made him pray that she didn't remember.

Kuro was confused as to why did her master suddenly had a red face and looked embarrassed, so she decided to ask him about it:

"Master, why is your face so red?" Rin just looked away while trying to calm himself down, but suddenly Kuro heard a voice in her head: 'He must be embarrassed about something...'

"W-wha-?!" Kuro said in shock before she was called by a now calm Rin.

"Kuro," He said looking at her, making the cat calm down. "perhaps we should wait until Yukio comes back from his mission, then we should figure out what to do."

"As you wish, master."

It seemed fate was truly on their side as it was at that exact moment that the door opened up and Yukio walked in. He had his eyes closed and put some papers he brought with and finally took notice of the female standing near his brother.

"Hello. Are you a friend of Rin's?" asked Yukio with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that." Rin rubbed the back of his head. "You may want to take a seat."

Yukio wondered what it was, but complied and sat down. And so, Rin began to tell him everything that had happened. And the reaction they got was something they never expected.

Yukio instantly fell backwards as his brain was too overwhelmed with the info and caused him to pass out.

"I think we'll have to wait for him to wake up." sighed Rin.

Kuro merely nodded and rubbed her head against Rins while letting out a content purr sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's short, but we're still working on a solid plot.


End file.
